Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an online gift registry and reminder system that allows consumers to register gifts or items of interest in a centralized xe2x80x9cWish Listxe2x80x9d database. These gifts can be open-ended or tied to a specific event such as a wedding.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, in the United States, there have been bridal registries available in department stores that allow couples to register gifts that they would like to receive for a wedding present, but there are no corresponding registries for other occasions. Some other occasions may be such as a) Baby Showers; b) Christmas; c) Graduations; d) Funerals; d) Birthdays; e) Father""s Day; f) Mother""s Day; g) Anniversaries; and other holiday or religious events.
The current practice is for a single store, usually a large department store to provide a bridal registry service, which are commonly known. The registrants typically register at more than one store to provide alternatives for potential gift-givers. Additionally, potential purchasers must visit these stores, wait in line, and then enter certain information to identify the registrant, only to be given a limited list of items of interest to the registrant that is offered at that particular store.
Currently, the larger stores are the only ones providing bridal registries due to the cost involved in developing and operating gift registry systems. Consequently, smaller stores don""t have the funds or facilities to provide these services to their customers and thus have to do without. Additionally, potential purchasers may not like the store typically used for the registry, or may be able to find the same item at a different store for a lower price.
The present invention involves the problem of allowing individuals to register gifts from multiple online business entities, referred to herein as Service Providers, xe2x80x9cSPsxe2x80x9d, or Merchants. These gifts available from selected Service Providers are generally limited to wedding gifts, such as china, crystal, silver, and other household items.
A more recent partial solution, which exploits the low cost and wide availability of the Internet, has been for some bridal-registry specific Internet sites to host their own content as World Wide Web sites (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d sites) which can be accessed by consumers xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d via the Internet. With this approach, the user (consumer) typically registers with the Bridal Web site and enters information for a single event. Family and friends visit this web site to view the list of items that are of interest to the couple, but once this event occurs (i.e. Wedding ceremony), there is no longer a need for this service. Another limitation of this approach is the limited integration with participating SPs or merchants.
While this kind of self-service bridal registry has met with tremendous acceptance in the marketplace, there is a continued need for a multi-merchant registry that allows for individuals to seamlessly register gifts for all occasions, even while browsing merchant sites. Furthermore, there is a great need to be automatically notified of future events related to the gift registration process.
The present invention provides a system and method in which Service Providers host their own content as directly-accessible sites (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cSP sitesxe2x80x9d) on a distributed network such as the Internet, while relying on a centralized Gift Registry site (which implements an Online Gift Registry Service) to handle the registration of individual xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d lists. The system advantageously allows users to register items from the SP sites while shopping, without having to access the centralized Gift Registry site directly.
This invention provides a system for registering items selected by a registrant from a plurality of participating merchants for subsequent communication to a prospective purchaser. In this way, a registrant can provide information about his or herself through a computer terminal, be assigned a unique identifier, and then identify items on participating SP web sites that they wish to add to their xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d list. These items may be traditional merchandize such as clothing, household items, etc. or may include digital products or services such as downloadable software, online publications (e.g. magazines and newspapers) and subscription services as well as travel-related and financial services.
In a preferred embodiment the SP sites are in the form of Web sites on the Internet, and the online services available on the Web sites provide mechanisms of sending the registrant""s xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d list items back to the centralized Gift Registry site. Along with information related to the items chosen by the registrant, the SPs will provide additional information such as their unique identifier to be used as the preferred reseller of the item for the registrant.
The system and method of invention are advantageously suited for use over a unsecured public network such as the Internet. In general, however, the system and method can be used on any type of distributed network over which online services are provided by SPs to users. This may include both trusted and untrusted networks and public, private, or hybrid public-private networks.
One significant benefit of above-described approach is that the Service Providers need not be concerned with the problems of registering and maintaining user profiles and xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d lists for every potential shopper. In addition, they may provide a notice to a central location of a xe2x80x9cSalexe2x80x9d event on an item, which may trigger notifications, or messages to individuals with an interest in that item resulting in new sales that would not have been generated otherwise. This would also allow them to reach potential new customers that may have never come in contact with their Web site accept through the notification process of this invention. The cost to an SP for this system, would be minimal in that server-side code would be provided
The major benefit to the individual is that they can store a complete xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d list of all items of interest in a central location that others may access for gift purchases and do so in a faster method than previous inventions. In addition, the registrants may wish to delay purchases to some future time or event and be notified automatically when that time or event occurs.
The benefit to the gift-giver or purchaser is that they have a wider selection of items and SPs to choose from. In addition, they can choose to be shown items in a given price range or category on the gift-receiver""s xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d list. Thus they are not limited to a single merchant and may shop for a comparable item or even the same item at a reduced cost at a different merchant than the preferred reseller. Another major benefit to the purchaser is that of convenience and ease of use. From the comfort of their own home, they can access the system, find a desired item to purchase, and place an order with a participating reseller through a computer system in a very short amount of time as opposed to going to a retail establishment, waiting in line, and purchasing the item. Thus there is a significant time savings.
The various embodiments and method will become more apparent on consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a system and method which allows for a centralized online gift registry.
(b) to provide a system and method that provides a gift registry for all occasionsxe2x80x94not just bridal events.
(c) to provide a system and method that allows all online stores, both large and small, to participate.
(d) to provide a system and method whereby multiple online stores can participate.
(e) to provide a system and method whereby any kind of item of interest can be registered including digital products and information services.
(f) to provide a system that allows for a quick registration process which can take place in the user""s home at their convenience.
(g) to provide a system that automatically notifies a registered user if an item on their xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d list is offered for sale by a registered merchant.
(h) to provide a system and method whereby the registrant can maintain event distribution lists.
(i) to provide a system and method that a gift purchaser can find an item of interest for a registrant and be shown the registrant""s preferred reseller.
(j) to provide a system and method whereby the gift purchaser can filter the registrant""s xe2x80x9cWishxe2x80x9d list based on criteria.
(k) to provide a system and method whereby the gift purchaser can quickly find an item of interest for a registrant and order the item online in a quick and convenient manner.
(l) to provide a system and method whereby the Service Providers and Users can register to be automatically notified upon the triggering of different events.
(m) to provide a system and method whereby the Service Providers can register xe2x80x9csalexe2x80x9d events, which will automatically notify users that have an interest in the item being advertised xe2x80x9con salexe2x80x9d.
(n) to provide a system and method whereby the Service Providers may obtain generalized marketing information on the registrants to tailor their own system or to offer services to a targeted audience.
(o) to provide a system and method whereby individuals can participate in discussion groups with others interested in the same topic.
(p) to provide a system and method whereby recommendations can be made for an individual based on past buying habits and desires.